Hard to Kill
by GoldRedeemer
Summary: A short fiction about Jason Voorhees while he is pursuing final girl, Chris Higgins, around Higgins Haven. I don't own any of the characters.


Jason Voorhees stared down from the second story window of the cabin, at the woman who had fallen to the ground below. Again, she had slipped from his grasp. Of course this angered him, but it also annoyed him greatly. He had waited two years for this opportunity. All he wanted to do was end the woman's life who had trespassed onto his territory, like all of the others. If it took him all night, Jason would continue to pursue her. Little did he know, that the woman would continue to fight back.

Jason ducked back into the bedroom, releasing the piece of fabric torn from the woman's jacket. He stepped down from the bed, his right leg throbbing from the stab wound inflicted on him moments earlier. His left hand was in pretty bad shape, also from the result of a stab from a bloody knife. Probably wouldn't be able to use the hand at all. That was fine. Jason knew very well how to handle a machete with one hand. But right now, Jason headed out into the hallway of the cabin, empty handed. He would eventually come across some sharp, bladed instrument, so that he could finally kill his intended victim.

The glow that emitted from the fireplace created an intimate lighting throughout the living room as Jason descended the spiral staircase. Despite his injured leg, he moved a bit swiftly. Jason was intent on carrying out his bloody mission. There was only one left! How difficult could it be to take out a single woman? Pretty difficult for Jason. Apparently, this woman was different from all of the rest. Just like the blonde woman from the previous night. His rage intensified. If there was one thing that Jason abhorred, it was being bested, especially by a woman.

Mother's voice rang inside of the hockey masked killer's head. " Kill her, Jason! Kill her!" Jason reached the main floor of the living room, old random books scattered messily about. "She can't hide! No place to hide! Get her, Jason! Get her! Kill her!"

Hearing his mother's voice instilled more confidence in Jason as he headed for the door to the cabin leading to the outside porch. It was his duty to keep his woods and Crystal Lake free of intruders. That was what he had learned from Mother. She was the only person in Jason's life who had ever genuinely cared for him. Afterall, she had given birth to him and loved him despite his ghastly appearance, the way a mother should. If he were capable of smiling, at that moment Jason would have. But now, his anger of the woman escaping him was much too intense to ignore. He had to get her. Just had to. Jason refused to let Mother down.

As he approached the door leading outside, Jason glared through the windows. He did not see the young woman anywhere in sight. Only the trees and leaves blowing in the strong wind. She wouldn't get far. At least, he hoped. Jason's good hand closed around the door handle and he pulled it open, stepping out. He noticed that the big van the vacationers had arrived in was still parked in its spot from earlier in the day. The woman hadn't escaped yet. But unless he found and took care of her, she would.

Jason's heavy booted feet stepped onto the wood porch as he exited the cabin. Without warning, something hard and sturdy struck the back of his head with a force so brute, it sent Jason crashing through the structure of the porch, destroying part of it. His vision spun as he lay sprawled on the porch, his upper body dangling over the edge. On his right, the young woman in the blue sweater, jumped off of the porch to the ground. Jason grabbed for her, but missed. He had been bested once again.

He saw her running towards the van. Now she would get away. But Jason still had no intention on simply giving up. Despite the severe daze he was experiencing from the blow to the head from the firelog, Jason allowed his body to fall from the porch onto the ground. He rolled over and pushed himself up to stand on his feet. He quickly headed down the gravel road away from the cabin.

In the dark, he stood in the middle of the gravel road as the headlights of the large vehicle approached. In the driver's seat. Jason could see the young woman. He could see that no fear shown on her face as the van accelerated faster, nearly running the killer over. Jason expertly dived to the side, landing in grass. Another bold move by his would be victim. To his disappointment, Jason turned over and watched the van continue down the road. Once it neared the small bridge leading away from Higgins Haven, it slowed and eventually came to an abrupt halt.

As quickly as possible, Jason Voorhees stood up. He tried to run toward the van, which was a good distance ahead of him, but he could only limp, due to the pain in his leg. He was getting closer now, as the sound of the driver cranking the engine reached his ears. This was it. He was actually going to succeed. The one who kept on dodging him tonight would finally join the bloodstained list of his victims. The intruders. Only ten feet away now. Inside, Jason smiled to himself as the sound of his mother's laughter rang throughout his demented mind.


End file.
